I Don't get itBut who Does?
by LilCutieGoddess013
Summary: Rating for later chaps Vegeta goes to purge a mysterious planet but finds more than he bargined for. Full summery inside!


I don't Get it...but who Does?

Disclaimer: Hey ya'llI don't own DB/Z/GT or anything right? right!

Summery: The Sajians are planning on purging the planet Shikori (Sh-iek-or-y), but when Vegeta finally gets to lead his own troops into the mysterious planet he'll get more than he bargined for when he finds a young girl that has more power than he can't imagin harnessing and a power she doesn't know she has.

Vegeta:16

Bulma:15

Goku:22

Chichi:21

18:19

Krillen:19

Yamcha:25

Raddiz: 26

Nappa:36

Turles:21

Bardock:43

King Vegeta:43

White boots clicked angerly against the black marble floor of the palace. A young man at the maturing age of 16 continued glancing at the older man next to him, he refused to look at him, which angered the young man more.

"Father, Why won't you let me? I'm already ranked higher than your top Elites, and I'm the smartest stratigizer we have! you know that we need to put our best foot forward on this purge, and quite frankly I'm the golden fucking foot of the army." The younger man again, tried convincing.

"Watch you mouth boy, I know your the best but you haven't the experiance yet, you have only had a few missions and I cannot let you be a team leader fresh out of the gate, all the others will think I'm only doing it because your my son, if you want to be a great warrior, you will let me treat you like everyone else." The king stood high and kept his gaze forward. His white gold tipped boots clicked heavily on the floor, his muscular legs were cover by a black spandex suit the spread across the rest of his body. He had golden fringed shoulder pads that that clipped his long flowing cap to his person. His thick neck moved to a strong jaw. The king had a small upturned nose and soft looking full lips that were surrounded with the facial hair of his goatee. his stonge cold eyes were always watchful as if waiting for an attack. His smooth black hair was swept up into a flame completeing his dark persona.

"Fine father but who will lead this diffuicult mission...Nappa...Radditz....I'm the PRINCE! They need to start getting used to me being the leader why not start now, and if I can't handle this purge...I'll hold back untill you tell me when I can have a mission." The prince looked exactly like his father. His long cape was drapped to his long shoulder that led to his thick neck which grazed up to his strong jaw and full supple lips. His clean, shavin face gave him his youthful apperence, that and his eyes didn't hold so much anger and malice, he still had kindness in them struggeling to keep alive...weak from all his deeds... but indeed it was still there. Also the prince had never been a very tall Sajian but his upswept hair giving him a desparate height advantage.

The king sighed wishing his son would give up...but then again... this was going to make him a great king.

"Vegeta, if I give you this, you have to take on a professional role...no childish petty squabbles, you will be a king in training on this mission and if you fail you will wait for MY say on wheather you _do_ or do_ not or_ WHEN you lead another mission is that understood?" Prince Vegeta slowly pondered over this deal....trying to look like he was making a diplomatic decision, but soon his cocky smirk emerged onto his oh so hansom face and and nodded to his father.

"Understood, when do I leave?" He asked and his father sighed glad the argument was settled.

"In three days, in that time you will study up on this planet, find it's weaknesses, it's strengths, and get together with your team and stratigize, now go before I change my mind." Prince Vegeta respectfully saluted his father and turned to make his preperations...this was going to be one hell of a mission.

Troubled blue eyes searched the horizen, she couldn't believe she was on her own, she was only 5 moons and now she had to go and recieve nature and bond with the land makeing it her own and make a family with the man that could capture her, and with her being the weakest Shikorling, it wouldn't be hard for someone to just take her against her will. How could this have happened, Her older sister Chichi, being the oldest of all the offsprings of her mother and father, should have been the only one to take on this task and take over the family fourtune. But with her being the strongest female, the law had looked her over and went for the second youngest.

The young girl sighed and leaned back into the dark sea blue glass. Chichi had taken all the preperation courses for the Tashibin (Ta-she-ben), She had no clue how to begin, how were you supposed to 'bond with the land'?, she had came to this hill top ever since she could walk, she felt as if this were her hill top, did that mean she was bonded with it? Was she supposed to build a house? it was so frustrating, she didn't know what to do, she happened to be one of the smartest in her classes and yet she didn't know the most important thing in you familes history, she had purposly skipped her classes on the Tashibin because Chichi was ment to be doing this! She thought that it was mostly her fault, if only she had taken responsibility, everything would have been easier, she was probably the dumbest smart person she knew.

"Bulma?" A light womanly voice was heard asking for permission to come and sit with the young girl. Her shockingly blue eyes snapped open and she looked over to her older sister, She had Amazingly light brown eyes that contrasted immensly with her straight dark brown hair. She had a cute little figure that curved in all the right places, her perfect nose sloped slightly. Her perfect fair complection brought out her blood red lips and slightly blushed cheeks. Bulma sighed, not only was Chichi the strongest but she was the most beautiful, the one man that got her would be one of the luckiest on Shikori.

How had Bulma gotten so little? She had no strengh and no beauty, she was the outcast of the family. Maybe it was a good thing that she was put out to do this task.

"Can I sit down?" Chichi asked her eyes shone with simpathy.

"Sure why not Chi...you've gotten everything else...why not a seat?" Bulma shot back bitterly.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, I've been trying to get them to let me take on the Tashibin, but they won't they keep saying you need something to make you appealing which I don't understand you might be the most beautiful Shikorling I've ever seen." Bulma snorted.

"Right Chi, coming from the one is actually the most beautiful, please don't try to make me feel better with lies, I'm upset enough." Bulma shut her clear icy blue eyes and a single tear rolled down her perfect, smooth cheek.

Chichi sighed, how could she not she what was really there. She could only imagin what Bulma saw in the mirror.If Chichi's pride wouldn't have gotten in the way she would have told her that she was THE most beautiful Shikorling. But she wouldn't admit that she wasn't the best at one thing. Chichi looked over at Bulma. Her tight spiral curly ocean blue hair flared out around the grass, framing her perfect face. She also had a perfect nose that sloped up slightly. Her tanned perfect skin was young and youthful. Chichi had always been jealous of her perfect tan skin. She had light pink lips that were full and supple, and a curvacious body that was perfect to form to anyone that held her. The only thing that Chichi could say wasn't perfect were her eyes. The were beautiful, yes, but the held a certain lonlyness, no, emptiness that Chichi could not understand, or fill.

Bulma looked up at her sister. "How do you bond with the land?" Chichi smiled as her and layed down next to her.

"Well first, you have to know the land like it was the back of your hand, and then you have to grow a possesion over it, and then, you have to appreciate it for all it's beautiy, and pretty much after that you bonded, but you'll know for sure if anyone tries to come to take it from you, your poweres will always work best in the particular area that you are bonded with. It should be your perfect sanctuary." Bulma smiled, she was already bonded with this land, now she just had live on her own, build a house and hope for someone she would like to claim her to make a family.

Perosnally, Bulma didn't want a man.She was very happy with everything, She wanted to keep to herself. Everything was going to be perfect, as long as her uninhabited hilltop stayed that way. Everything was perfect now, And it was going to stay that way...forever.

All heads jerked to the Princes quarters as they heard a loud crash. Then suddenly Nappa was thrown out of the doors and across the hallway.

"Don't came back until you have _all_ the information I need do you understand?" Nappa immediatly stood and nodded to his prince, saluted, and then quickly made his way down the hall to the research lab. Soon the doors slammed shut and you could hear Vegeta screaming through the doors

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU BAKA!?" Kakorrot immediatly diverted his eyes and began studying the map infront of him.

"You really need to learn how to control that little temper of yours sire, He was just comming to tell you that the information was going to take a little longer than expected, if your going to be a good king you need ot learn how to listen." Vegeta turned to Kakorrot.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am you prince damnit and as such I will be treated with the respect I deserve!" Kakorrot laughed whole heartidly.

"Vegeta, I know you all to well, we have been so close for so long, so just listen to me every once in a while, control you damn temper! Now, I've just found that the Shikori planet has some very intracate webbing of tunnels that lead to the center of the planet." Vegeta nodded.

"Volcano's, Gysers, there are many different possibilities, but look into it." Kakorrot shook his head.

"Thats the thing Vegeta, their core isn't multian lava, its' a cool substance I'm not sure what it is, but it's...it's used for some kind of ritual they have, now I don't know if it's deadly or what but if they get down there when we come it could mean some bad news for us, so I suggest that we get close enough to the planet with the fleet and surround the planet and close up all entrances to the substance, good?"

"Very good Kakorrot I'm impressed, so now when we go we just surround the planet in the right places useing the skematics, or should we stay out of the radar and just use magnification incase the maps are wrong? and do we want to shut them up perminatly, or just until we have conquared the planet, or untill we find out what it is?" Kakorrot pondered momentarily.

"Well I say that we just do it temperarily because closing them up could mean for disrupting the enviroment so if something begins to happen it will be easily fixed, plus we don't know that the buyer wants with it, it could be very essencial to the sell." Vegeta nodded and glanced at the clock on his elegantly painted wall.

"Well, after Nappa returns call a meeting with Krillen, 18, Nappa, Raddiz, Turles, Captain Bardock, and my father. I'll be in the lab researching this substance as much as I can, but knowing the Shekori, they'll just have it hidden afraid of anyone discovering a secret of their planet, so call me when everyone is ready understood?" Kakorrot nodded and turned back to the map studying all the most accessable entries to the caverns, trying see which ones to cover first.

the biggest enry was at the top of a hill, a very large, uninhabited hill.

"Have you ever wondered if it's ture, Chi?" Bulma asked staring up at the dark purple sky with small twinkeling orange lights.

"If whats true?" Chichi asked turning to look at Bulma's face.

"The legand, that one day Shikori will be in desperate need of a savior, and a plain woman will one day blossom into the most beautiful any of us have ever seen and save us all from the terrors the planet will face and then lead us all ot the great entrance and let us all witness her transformation from a woman to beautiful unknown creature. Do you believe it?" Bulma sighed only imagining the beauty of the woman, she would have to a truly great warrior or magic to save the whole planet from a great demise.

"I don't know, I mean we've all been through the great caverns, and we've all see the great light, but, every woman I know has tried touching it, trying to get a piece of it's magic, but it fleets away from them, I'm beginging to believe no one is meant for that light or that power, but I guess it's calming to believe we're all going to be saved, no matter how horrible the terror is. It's uplifting, I guess you would say it gives me hope. But not even the greatest explorers have found a great enterance, and all the legands say it will be as plain as day and real as night."Bulma nodded thinking calmly about Chichi's statement

"I guess your right, I mean I would love to believe it's true but you can't live in a dream." Suddenly Bulma stood and smiled. "How about a match, loser goes cut the wood for my house?"Chichi smiled

"You're on mini B" Bulma smiled and paced slowly to the other side of the hill.

"Ok no fire, and no weather except for small wind storms I can't have you charing or weathering away my hill now can I?" Chichi smiled.

"Agreed." Bulma smiled and soon they began. Bulma picked up the tiny bag attached to her long robes and began making a small circle around her.

"With this salt, I purify my circle." Chichi did the same and straightened her robes preparing for an easy match.

"KABALIK!" Bulma shouted and suddenly a huge spiraling arrow of water was shot at Chichi. "FRISTON!" Bulma again shouted and suddenly the air around them turned icy cold and the spiraling arrow froze, still heading at alarming speeds towards Chichi.

"RESTONUCHO!" CHichi shouted and soon the ice broke into tiny shards, raining down on her. Chichi smirked and raised her hands high above her head.

"MARKINWASHNUTO!" She shouted immediatly putting a huge pressure on Bulma, struggeling to breath and stand, Bulma pushed her hands out infront of her. But Chichi was slowly bringing her arms down slowly crushing Bulma until she was on her knees breathing heavily. "C'mon Bulma, your bonded to this land don't let me beat you! This is all yours, the air, the grass, use the energy!" Bulma looked at Chichi's screaming form and nodded.

'_C'mon Bulma, you heard her, this is your land, your grass, your air, please just do this, you can't let her beat you, not hear, so you finish this, you finish it now._' Bulma closed her eyes and slowly calmed her body trying to relax away the pressure. She began pulling all the enegy she could feel around her into one final attack.

"DOOMATO!" Soon a black wave graw behind Bulma. It's black emptiness shocked Chichi into letting her hold on Bulam go. With the new found freedom Bulma stood and spund twisting the deadly gas around her fuming it into her system, and then it happened Bulma's once shoulder-length blue hair began turning into a hazy Black, her shockingly blue eyes were now tinted light purple and her cute small fram suddenly grew leaner and taller giving her a look of strength advantage. After transforming Bulma's Circle began to glow a bright white and suddenly the black cloud shot form her mouth leaving her the same only less...evil. her eyes were back to blue only larger and some how bluer, her hair was grow to where it now reached the small of her back, and it was again sprial curled and an amzing, glowing ocean blue.

Suddenly her eyes snapped up to Chchi and she pointed to her and suddenly a huge pressure, larger than anything Chichi could imagin was pressing down on her. Her eyes felt as if they were going to explode and she stared up at Bulma.

"...Please..." Suddenly Bulma blinked and the intence blue was gone leaving behind the icy clear windows Chichi had always seen. Bulma seemed to shrink back into her old body and finally she collapsed. Then slowly her hair grew back into it's original form.

"B!" Chichi stood immediatly, breaking her circle and running to Bulma. She turned her over and a gust of air left her lungs as soon as she noticed she was still breathing, then at that moment, Chichi knew what it was. Bulma was the legand.

YAY! First chap done I hope ya'll enjoyed it and umm please review to me! I'm really excited about this story I feel really proud! well I had better go bye!

P.S. Sorry this chap was alittle boring. But next chap b/v MEET!

l

l

l

l

V CLICK IT!


End file.
